La decisión de un hombre
by Reika Namino
Summary: Ryoma tiene q decidir por Saku o alguien más, su amor es todo un secreto y es propicio en dejarlo así, pero aguantara la debilidad d sakuno al no decirle que lo quiere solo para ella,part . uds m entiendn[ultimo cap]
1. Soledad

**holas amiguitos, olas a todos, aki les vengo con mi nueva creación, con una pizca dedrama, y tragedia, pro al fin y al cabo, trminara feliz, eso espero, pero bueno m salio un poco pekeño, pero espero que les guste, ya que me esforce para ponerle un toq de sentimiento, sin lugar a dudas lo intente, y espero recibir buenas criticas, too lo que opinen ustedes no?**

**Lo continuare tan pronto como pueda, espero que les guste, y q lo entiendan, por q es medio enredoso**

**Los kiero muxo, y este fic demuestra lo q esoy sintiendo en este momento...**

**

* * *

**

**LA DECISION DE UN HOMBRE **

_por: Frikis-san _

_dedicado a todas las prsonas q son la 2da opción _

**1.- Soledad **

Veía en mi ventana, como siempre lo hacía antes de dormir, vi las estrellas, las pocas y contables que quedaban; pero a cada momento que trataba de sentir bien, la soledad invadía mi alma.

Me levante, la verdad era rotunda, esa noche no dormiría, aunque lo halla intentado más de mil veces; me encontraba sola.

Lo esperé, quien dice que no lo esperé, más de mil veces; me abstenía a la idea de llamarlo, más no quería meterlo en problemas.

"No digas más mi vida no vale la pena, siempre fui tu segunda opción", pensaba, "Si ya no sientes más este amor, no digas ya nada por favor"

Lo espere, sentada, mirando aquel reloj que contaba mi soledad en dolorosos minutos, marcando las doce en sus manijas.

Cerré lentamente mis ojos, sentía aquella lagrima que había estado amenazando en salir hacía bastante, pero esa solo lagrima, no la pude contener, era imposible contener este agudo dolor, que poco a poco me invadía, y lloré, esa sola lagrima se convirtió en mi llanto que no pude contener.

Hay, cómo me dolió, los sollozos no solo se oían sino que se sentían amargamente en mi alma y mi corazón.

Sentí aquella sensación, que ya había logrado olvidar, aquella sensación de vacío, pensaba en ti, respire profundamente, y entrecerré mis ojos posando suavemente mis manos en el colchón produciendo que este se hundiera por mi peso; mi cabello caía precipitosamente sobre mi rostro provocando un sin fin de sombras, que únicamente eran iluminadas por la luz de mi eterna acompañante, la luna.

Lo recordé, en ese momento lo recordé; esa conversación que habíamos tenido hacía poco.

Ry… Ryoma- tartamudeé esperando a que fuera él el que me contestase

¿Qué haces llamando aquí?- me contestó en aquel tono neutro, me había acostumbrado a el, hasta logre acoplar aquello a mi forma de ser, para aceptarlo en vez de salir lastimada

Perdón – susurré un poco triste- necesitaba escuchar tu voz

Lo siento, Sakuno- me dijo secamente; era obvio que me hablaría así, esto era un inmenso secreto- Nos vemos en la reunión nocturna- trató de hacerlo ver como trabajo

Te amo- dije a punto de sollozar

Yo también- me dijo sin el cariño que necesitaba en aquel momento- Te llamaré luego- diciendo esto cortó, dejándome a mi con las palabras en la boca

Bajé mi cabeza, sollozando una vez más, me eché en la cama, sintiendo tu olor impregnado en cada parte de ella; como amaba ese olor, era simplemente masculino, en pocas palabras tu olor.

Pero al recordarlo, me sentí usada, sucia, no lo podía creer, no podía creer que estuviera pensando aquellas cosas, el nunca sería capaz de usarme.

Flash Back

Ryoma…- susurré esperándolo a las 11:45, nuestra hora acordada todas las noches

Din Don- sonó aquel timbre que anunciaba su llegada

Corrí apresuradamente a arreglarme, echándome un suave perfume, que tanto te gustaba; me solté el cabello dejándolo un poco desarreglad.

Me puse correctamente el vestido, me quite las medias y me puse unas sandalias blancas

Me dirigí a la puerta, esperando que mi amado estuviera ahí, era él no había duda, lo veía a través del vidrio, la silueta de Ryoma.

Abrí la puerta viéndolo tan sereno como siempre, demostrándome una sonrisa que el solamente podía regalarme.

Se acercó a mi, me beso, no lo sentí como un beso de pasión como siempre me daba, mas bien uno de despedida, uno que me demostraba que me había amado pero ya no lo haría más.

Cuando terminamos, le susurré un hola y cerré la puerta tras nosotros.

El por su parte de quito su sacó, suspiró dejando a la vista cu celeste camisa, con los tres primeros botones desabotonados.

Se veía tan sexy, era todo un caballero, hay como lo amaba, en ese momento no me interesaba si estaba siendo utilizada, solo quería permanecer a su lado.

Me acerque y le acaricie con delicadeza posando mis manos, al igual que mi cabeza.

Lo bese, con todo el amor que tenía y el me correspondió de una manera sutil, pasando sus manos por mi cintura, produciendo en mi cosquilleos en mi vientre.

Se acerco a mi, deslizando poco a poco mi broche que sostenía mi vestido, mientras que poco a poco nos dirigíamos al cuarto…

* * *

**Lamento en verdad que halla salido corto, pro de todas maneras estoy orgullosa, espero q no c hallan aburrido y q hallan llegado hasta aca, ya q me gusto lo q acabo de escribir**

**Invito a leer mis otros fics, especialmente mis one shot, espero tener reviews de su parte, ya q ellos me hacen muy feliz, **

**Avances: El prox cap explikre un poco de lo ocurrido, x q en este no c entiende muy bien, sigan leyendo **

**la decision de un hombre**

**matta ne **

**frikis-san **


	2. Por la eternidad

**Holas amiguitos, aki les vengo con la conti, y el ultimo capitulo, espero que les guste, porque en si este tema me da mucha tristeza, ya que aveces pasa esto, y bueno casi siempre terminan mal este tipo de problemas, pero yo he tratado de hacerlo lo mas bello posible..**

**Esto conciente de m trabajo, y espero que les guste, ya que me esforce por terminarlo, lo mejor posible, no tuve mucho tiempo pero gusrde algunos minutitos para bajarlo..**

**Espero que nadie se sienta muy identificado, y si es así lo siento mucho...**

**Les invito a leer lo siguiente: **

* * *

**La decisión de un hombre **

**_Por:frikis-san _**

**__**

**_2do: Por la eternidad _**

Me cargó y me echó delicadamente en la cama, deposito suavemente sus besos en mi cuello, sintiendo aquella excitación que solo el me hacía sentir, suspire por inercia, la incertidumbre me mataba, necesitaba saber que sentía el por mi.

Me miró extrañado, me había escuchado suspirar.

¿Te sucede algo?- me dijo quitando un mechón de cabello que surcaba mi frente- Si quieres lo dejamos aquí

Lo miré incrédula, el era tan bello, con sus ojos ámbar me hipnotizaba, pero que podía hacer, es que el no me pertenecía, era solo una ilusión para mi, pronto este sueño se acabaría y me quedaría sola- No ocurre nada- le dije rozando su mejilla hasta llegas a su cabello y guiarlo hacia mi

Lo besé de una manera apasionada, no quería dejarlo ir, yo lo amaba, pero no sabía si el a mi, pero en aquel momento eso no me importaba, era el que me tenía capturada, y yo disfrutaría siento su presa, por que yo lo amaba, era cierto, desde el primer momento en que lo vi en aquella fiesta.

Sentí sus brazos en mi espalda descubierta, rozando cada parte de mi piel, me arquee sintiendo su calor, lo besé nuevamente mientras que desabotonaba su camisa, su pecho perfecto, me dejó sin respiración una vez más sentí el escalofrío, pero continué, me entregue completa y firmemente a él.

Y así fuimos sintiendo la pasión mutua que recorría nuestro cuerpo, echándonos exhaustos en la cama, que por mucho tiempo acompañaba nuestro amor, cerré lentamente los ojos, echándome en su pecho, moderando mi respiración, que hacía un momento yacía agitada.

Te amo- le susurré al oído, produciendo en el cierto cosquilleo

Y yo a ti- me dijo quedando completamente dormido.

Me desperté temprano, esperando encontrar a Ryoma echado a mi lado, pero no estaba, no se encontraba, mire asustada a todas partes, y lo divise en la puerta del baño.

Mis ojos se dilataron por la sorpresa, a la vez por la tristeza, era imposible contenerla, el ya estaba vestido completamente aseado, lo mire, y le demostré mi asombro, solloce una vez más, la tristeza que quedaba en mi corazón, era imposible de contener, solloce amargamente, pero a lo bajo.

Me miró con una pizca de asombro, pero el lo entendía, me llamo con la mano, diciéndome que vaya a su encuentro.

Me estremecí, pero al fin al cobo me fui levantando, me mire, e inmediatamente tapé mi desnudez con la sabana, no me había dado cuenta como me encontraba, y el color carmín de mis mejillas se fue intensificando.

Tape las partes desnudas de mi cuerpo, y me enrolle en la sabana, me dirigí a él con cierto miedo, me producía escalofríos verlo con aquella mirada penetrante que simulaba como si supiera lo que estuviera pasando.

Estaba a unos centímetros de el, y sin pensarlo llore amargamente, estaba completamente bañado, se había echado perfume hasta en todo su cabello, como tratando de borrar mi aroma, como tratando de borrar aquella noche juntos, llore amargamente mi llanto por fin explotó, no lo aguantaba mas.

Mis piernas temblaron dejándome caer al piso, apoyando mi cabeza el suelo, sintiéndolo frió como el hielo.

No puede más y estalle al sentir tanto dolo en mi corazón.

¿Por qué Ryoma?- grité- ¿Por qué me tienes que hacer sufrir de esta manera, yo… yo no quería ser la segunda opción, solo te quería a ti

…- el no respondió nada

Quería que me quisieses como yo te quiero a ti, como yo te amo, y daría lo que fuera por ti

Tu.- pronunció por primera vez –

¿Qué me puedes decir?

No gastes tus lagrimas por mi - me dijo con un tono triste, agachándose hasta a mi altura, quedando de ese modo mis ojos frente a los suyos,- yo… yo he hecho mal, sabía que al final esto ocurriría, pero yo quería estar a tu lado, sentir aquel cariño que tanto me gustaba, verte sonreír- me dijo en aquel too neutro y sin corazón

Dime…

Pero al fin y al cabo, no valgo la pena, te hice sufrir, a costa de mi felicidad, es que yo… yo te amo, pero nuestra relación no puede funcionar, hoy vendrá la familia de mi futura esposa, para arreglar el casamiento de la próxima semana, y… no podré verte jamás- la ultima parte lo hizo a punto de sollozar- Te amo Sakuno

Pero si me amas, quédate conmigo- le dije llorando apretando fuertemente la manga de su camisa impecable,

No… no puedo, este matrimonio ha sido arreglado ya hacía mucho, no quiero serle infiel, pero… - dijo mientras surcaba una lagrima en su rostro- Nunca te olvides que te amo- diciendo eso lo vi levantarse del suelo llevándome consigo

Me levante con él, aún llorando

Esta es la ultima vez que podré venir, después ya no será lo mismo- me dijo serio de nuevo, aunque su expresión de tristeza aún seguía presente en aquella mirada ámbar

Lo besé por última vez diciéndole adiós en un susurro, y lo vi irse como nunca con una cara de insatisfacción.

Me quedé mirando con sufrimiento la puerta, aquella puerta que nunca más vera aparecer la figura de Ryoma Echizen tras ella.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **

Y ahora me encontraba sentada sola en mi cama, soñando que Ryoma me hacía el amor una vez más, pero como dije, solo era un sueño, una alucinación ficticia de lo que sentía en aquel momento, era puro engaño de mi imaginación.

Vi la luna, tan radiante como siempre, que aunque estuviera lejos, siempre estaba rodeándonos, como me hubiera gustado que Ryoma fuera como aquella luna, lo observaría toda la vida si fuese posible.

Al ver a mi eterna acompañante, me encontraba con la figura de mi amado, por ende suspiraba profundamente, analizando lo ocurrido.

Me eché en la cama, sintiendo el algodón en mi espalda, disfrutando el viento que entraba a través de la ventana, y a medida que mis parpados se sentían pesados, fui sintiéndome adormilada, para que al final caiga en un sueño profundo.

Sakuno- escuche su voz¿estaba soñando?- Sakuno

Mmm- balbucee ya que aún me encontraba media dormida

Mi amor, despierta- sentí sus tibias manos en mi rostro y abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa

Ry…Ryoma- tartamudeé al encontrarme con la figura de Echizen en la oscuridad, definitivamente no era un sueño, pero debía comprobarlo- ¿Es acaso un sueño?

¿Cómo podría serlo?- dijo besándome, pero no le correspondí tan solo abrí mis ojos viéndolo con incertidumbre

Por días soñé con esto, pero estos últimos días fueron los peores, mi conciencia me engaña, que me permitiría confiar en ella, y sentir firmemente que eres tu – le dije rozando mi mano contra su rostro

Por que soy yo en realidad,- dijo echándose a mi lado- Duerme y cuando despiertes veraz que todo es verdad

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con los ánimos renovados, me acordaba de aquel dulce sueño, en el que Ryoma venía, es decir regresaba junto a mi, pero no, no podía ser verdad, el ya estaba pasando los días junto a su esposa, esa era la rotunda realidad, me senté en la cama, y me estire para ambos lados, pero no lo pude del todo, algo me impedía estirar mi brazo, volteé y me encontré con la imagen de ryoma. El me vió y se levanto, yo también lo hice, me pare junto a el, y lo toque para cerciorarme si era de verdad, y ahí estaba el, de carne y hueso, parado frente a mi, no pude guardar aquella lagrimas de felicidad, llore en su pecho, sintiendo nuevamente el calor que invadía mi alma a cada roce.

Vengo a quedarme contigo- le escuche decir- Hable con Mi prometida, le dije que no la amaba, vine porque quiero estar a tu lado, y acompañarte siempre, quiero desvestirte cada noche, que seas mía, quiero verte sonreír por la mañana, verte despeinada, sonrojada, quiero verte en tu vejez, quiero que pasemos todo juntos

…- me quedé sin palabras

Quiero casarme contigo, ser unos viejecitos enamorados, hasta la muerte, quiero verte tejer medias, para que en nuestra vejez estemos abrigados, te llevaría hasta la luna, por que no pienso más que en ti , Sakuno; quiero verte siempre, y ser feliz, porque de la única forma que puedo estar feliz es a tu lado, y se que e he hecho sufrir, no obstante estoy completamente arrepentido, arrepentido por haberte hecho sufrir, hice sufrir al amor de mi vida; olvídate de ser mi segunda opción porque tu siempre fuiste la primera, nunca pensé en otra persona más que en ti…

Ry…Ryoma- susurré acercándome a el, y abrazándole fuertemente- Nunca me abandones, por lo que más quieras

Nunca, tan solo te amo a ti, no me importa que piensen los demás, solo quiero permanecer aquí- me dijo señalando mi corazón

Siempre estuviste ahí- le susurré al oído coquetamente

Diciendo eso, me abrazo con fuerza, y todo el cariño que no me había expresado hasta aquel momento.

Porque yo lo amaba, el me amaba, y viviríamos juntos por siempre.

Fin... o

* * *

**Espero que este nuevo fic les haya gustado, es muy nuevo para mi este tipo de fic, pero de todos modos estoy muy ogullosa, espero opiniones sobre este trabajo, y les agradecería mucho**

**Si me lo piden haré un epilogo, algo muy bonito, pero con tal q me dejen algunas opiniones sobre mi nuevo trabajo, xq no estoy segura si me quedo muy bien..**

**agradezco a todos los que me han apoyado hasta ahora...**

**E invito a que lean mis demas fics**

**matta ne **

**frikis-san**


End file.
